1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a burn-in socket, and more particularly to a burn-in socket mounted on a printed circuit board (PCB) for testing an IC package.
2. Description of Prior Art
Central Processing Unit (CPU) and other electrical package, generally referred to as IC packages, are undergone a test simulating its real working environment so as to make sure its functions from all intended ranges.
A conventional burn-in socket typically comprises a base, a plurality of contacts disposed on the base, latches, a sliding plate for driving the contacts, and an actuator for actuating the latches and the sliding plate. The contact each has a retained portion secured on the base, an elastic portion protruding from the sliding plate and a solder portion. An IC package is positioned at the top space of the sliding plate. When the IC package is inserted, the latches will push IC package downwards with an elastic force and an impulse. The IC package may be destroyed especially due to the impulse.
Thus, there is a need to provide an improved burn-in socket to overcome the above-mentioned problems.